muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BradFraggle
Synchronicity! Heh, we both updated Delaware at the same time. I'm still stumped on Iowa and most of the other "Redlinked States", but one never knows when a new reference or other use will be found. --Andrew, Aleal 04:51, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :I guess great minds think a like. Yeah, some of the states are harder than I thought (I mean 50 states, with over 50 years of material to pull from how hard could it be to come up with one thing on each?). But when I did Idaho I thought I was really scrapping the bottom of the barrel to come up with things for a state's page. Maybe something will come along that will help complete the task and fill in states, but I don't think I'm going to be filling in New Hampshire anytime soon. But then again maybe tomorrow I'll discover a lost "Elmo's World" episode where Dorothy imagines Elmo as each of 50 States.-- BradFraggle 04:59, 27 March 2006 (UTC) America Image Say, Brad, can we have more than one image on the United States of America? I've loved both of the flag images thus far, but I have a nice screengrab of the map of the United States in Follow That Bird. And at my last count, we have exactly 22 locations to go (including DC)! --Andrew, Aleal 22:45, 23 March 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, more pictures on the USA page would be great (we might have to change the state list from 3 to 2 colums to make it look good, but whatever). We're getting there - over half way!-- BradFraggle 22:49, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Locations Congratualtions, Brad, for creating our first Real World Location! See Category talk:Locations if you haven't already, for some discussion between Danny and I on the subject. The thing I'm wondering about is, should the real locations also be listed for the movies they appeared in or were referenced in, or should it be a see also? I'm thinking especially of London, England, which was the backdrop for The Great Muppet Caper, visited by Uncle Traveling Matt in Fraggle Rock, recreated in a Sesame Street News Flash sketch, and of course, in The Muppet Christmas Carol (though I'm thinking that should be a seperate but related article, "Victorian London" or "Dickensian London"). Thoughts? --Andrew, Aleal 05:30, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :I think the real-world locations (such as London in Muppet Caper, or Fraggle Rock) should be under the London, England page - almost as if the location was a guest star or celebrity. We can list all Muppet/Henson involvement with that place from Uncle Matt visiting to Fozzie viewing the "English River" . However the fake recreated Muppet versions of locations or fictional locations should have their own pages (I think the Muppet Christmas Carol's London should be separate from the real London) but they should be mentioned and linked off the real location as a Muppetized recreation. Its not just having the name London, the page should be for actual London (even production information for films made in London could be part of the article.) -- BradFraggle 05:45, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::Good point. Which raises a slight complication, though, re references. Bombay, India was never shown (well, unless it surfaces in Galli Galli Sim Sim, but is mentioned in relation to Gonzo in both the Lola Falana episode and The Muppet Movie. I assume it wouldn't be included? That's also why I created Illinois, United States, but Oceanview, Illinois or the city where Oscar's Mom lives (I need to check Sesame Street Stays Up Late) need seperate pages. I was mostly asking about which categories besides real world locations to include, but I think that sort of answers it. So basically, if a location is actually used in a film/show (and "Real World Locations" could also cover things like Toronto or Albuquerque, which were used as other cities or generic unspecified locales, without placing them in a given production category), it should go in every production that uses it (or prominently mentions?) I ask especially as eventually, it would be pretty cool to list every location visited by Traveling Matt or shown in Global Grover. --Andrew, Aleal 05:53, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :::Bombay, India can be in "Real World Locations" (with information on all the Muppet references) but since it was not a location in any movie, just not categorized in any specific movie's category. The New York, NY page can have sections about all the real place in NYC that Muppets have been (such as Broadway in Muppet Take Manhattan and Rockefellers Center and Central Park in the Sesame Street specials), it can have information on the real world Henson offices in NYC, and whatnot. But a section on Sesame Street would be another page - as Sesame Street is not a real NYC location. -- BradFraggle 06:03, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Now I'm getting confused. You mean we need to create a "New York, NY (fictional)" page to discuss Sesame Street's connection via the subway or David Dinkins appearance (which I already put up)? (I need sleep anyway, I'll take up the response, if you're not off to bed yourself, in the morning). --Andrew, Aleal 06:08, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :::::No, you're doing fine. Connecting the real to fictional is good. Basically I think that the Real World Locations should be for any and all real world places (From Canada to Sardi's). If they also appear in a Muppet production we categorize them in both Real World and the production (example: London, England in both Muppet Caper and Real World). If Sesame Street does a skit set in "London" we can mention it on the London page. I think of these pages the same as say a celebrity page. Basic "who are they" info, how they relate to Henson/Muppets (both on and off camera), and listing appearances, references, spoofs. The New York City page should have information on NYC, how it relates to Henson/Muppet (why is it on this wiki), and then details of when/if Muppets went there, give references on Sesame Street, and any spoofs or fictional Muppet NYC locations. A page on Illinois can mention that so-and-so lives in the fictional town of Whatever, IL. But if you want to talk in detail about Whatever, IL, give it its own page and link it off the real IL. – 06:51, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Aha! Now I think I gotcha. Of course, mentioning the celebrities makes me wonder if Toronto, Canada needs a page of its own, to discuss its versatility in not only playing Sesame Street, but also the title role in the film version of Chicago. :) --Andrew, Aleal 13:48, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::The real question of judgement is how specific to get. Is Texas, USA good enough for all the Texas stuff, or should we have Kermit, Texas, Dallas Texas and whatnot all individual? Do we have London, England for all the specific London stuff and also England to talk about Muppets in the general UK? -- 'BradFraggle 16:10, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page colors Hey Brad -- I closed the vote, and now we're discussing it again on Current events. Do you want to move your comments from Talk:Main Page? -- Danny Toughpigs 02:44, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Suggestion 5 Hehe - I go to make Main Page redesign suggestion 5 and I find you're already working on it! I'll leave it for now, though I have a few more ideas. It's nice to see how it's coming along. :-) Laurence ''-- 09:10, 13 March 2006 (UTC)'' Mother Goose Hey Brad, what do you think of our observations at Category talk:Mother Goose Stories Episodes? -- Scott Scarecroe 16:25, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Over the moon Characters Who Have Been to the Moon: I LOVE IT. What a great list! My favorite part is the sentence about how Ernie has danced on the moon, but doesn't want to live there. Yay. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:58, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Face-Baby-Eating O'Brien Congratulations not only on assisting to add and flesh out entries on human bit characters, but for creating the longest character page title to date! --Andrew, Aleal 21:57, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :The character had one of the smallest roles in the film, but the biggest name. I just love the name. I still chuckle at the baby-eating part. -- BradFraggle 22:02, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Muppet Show pictures Hey babe: You're posting some nice pictures on the Muppet Show episode pages -- I really like the Danceros one, that's great! I edited the pages a little bit, to bring them in line with the format that we've established. Pictures should go on the top of the page, and then down from there. Also, thumbnails should be 300px wide, unless the original picture is smaller than that. Just so you know! -- Danny Toughpigs 21:23, 4 March 2006 (UTC) International Fraggles! You continue to amaze me, sir. Actually, I think we may soon have enough for an "International Co-Productions" sub-category, as I've found some details on the UK version of Big Bag, and a little about the French version (Sucatrac), and there was at least one episode of The Muppet Show with German guest star footage... Andrew, Aleal 20:51, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah there's a lot about these international Fraggle shows that can be shared here. Normally the co-productions are just quickly mentioned, with the major differences of the three and "Docs" listed in a single paragraph. I figure why not give them the space they deserve. Cast, crew, episodes list/order, differences/similarities, etc….The International Co-Productions of all the Henson shows are quite interesting. -- BradFraggle 20:58, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::This page, a cache of a now defunct French fansite, has bits of info on the French version, including mention of a DVD release, and on the "Doc" character's background. They refer to him as "Doc," though I'm not entirely certain if that was his name or an explanation for non-French readers. --Andrew, Aleal 21:01, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :::French DVD page, which does seem to confirm that he was called Doc. Oh, and given that Fraggle Rock was co-produced with the CBC to begin with and its Canadian airings often predated the US ones, "North American" might be a better term to use than US version. --Andrew, Aleal 21:04, 3 March 2006 (UTC) One-Eyed Jacks Thanks, Brad! The page is still a bit long, but I think it passes better this way. Although now I'm beginning to wonder if a better way to do this would be to set up something akin to the Character Evolution pages, showing the many roles/faces of recurring Muppet bit players in movies (TV variations would be far too numerous outside of the first sighting)... Hmmm... --Andrew, Aleal 01:53, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Archive *User Talk Archives